


'Cause all we need is love

by LovelyDreamer77



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fledgling - Freeform, M/M, Saphael, adorable otp, but I wish they were, not canon, otp, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDreamer77/pseuds/LovelyDreamer77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr headcanon by tamkent: After Simon’s transformation, his lungs and vocal cords became so strong he was able to do things with his voice that he couldn’t before. When he realized it, he went looking for the room with the best acoustics and took his guitar with him. When the rest of the clan was out one night he started singing at the top of his lungs and playing his heart out. Raphael came home early, not expecting to hear one of the most amazing voices he had ever heard in his entire life singing with fire. He found Simon belting out notes like a rock star and strutting around with his guitar. The fledgling was unfairly attractive sometimes bit this was ridiculous.<br/>Written because I watched the season finale and it broke by heart.<br/>Set after Episode 12 - Malec</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause all we need is love

Dust had gathered in his room. A thin layer coated the rooms surfaces in a melancholy blanket of loneliness and neglect.

Running a hand along his desk Simon released a quiet sigh, careful to keep silent as he manoeuvred onto his bed after brushing it clean of debris. The duffle he had packed full of clothes from his cupboard came to rest at his feet with a muffled thud.

He hadn’t meant to leave for so long. Technically, he reminded himself, he hadn’t meant to leave at all. Simon exhaled gently, his chest rising and falling with the façade of a life it didn’t hold.

It was a strangely calming practise, the steady rhythm of breath leaving him gazing blankly at the ceiling as he felt the air move in and out of his lungs without use.

A gleam of polished wood caught his eye and he turned his head slowly, brow furrowing in annoyance as he saw his prized guitar lying discarded on the floor near the window. He would bet the life he no longer had that Becky had been playing with his things again, after all the guitar was lacking the dust covering the rest of the room possessed.

Stepping carefully through the artistic array of old t-shirts and boxer shorts littering the floor he bent to pick up the guitar, fingers fitting easily around the worn edges.

Strumming lightly along the strings he smiled as a small melody sparked at his memory, fingers dancing along the notes made clearer by his new vampiric hearing as he hummed along.

His smile froze, fingers stopping their plucking as he felt his throat vibrate with the note, different and yet much stronger than before his change. Clearing his throat, he hummed the same few notes again, lips trembling with excitement as he stopped for a second time.

It wasn’t just his imagination, he was certain of that, his voice was defiantly more pleasing than before the transformation. Biting his lip, he debated internally for a few seconds, hand twitching around the neck of his guitar.

On one hand it would be nice to practise again, even if it was only by himself instead of with the band. But on the other Raphael seemed to have a problem with Simon talking half of the time he could only imagine how bad the older boy would be if Simon began singing.

A slight grumble from down the hall stopped his internal monologue, he swore the sound of footsteps pattering along the hallway would have stopped his heart beating if it still did. Making a split second decision Simon swung the guitar strap around his neck, the instrument coming to rest along his back in a comfortable display of habit.

If his sister or dios forbid his mother found him in his room they would certainly force him to stay till morning and when the sun rose, he would have no escape. Swinging his duffle of clothes through the window he watched as it hit the dew damp grass with a soft thump.

Inhaling deeply out of habit Simon hooked a leg over the window sill, taking a last look around his room before slipping quietly to the ground, landing in a crouched position in the house’s shadow, his guitar pressed safely against his body.

Slinging the duffle over his opposite shoulder Simon ran into the night, fleeing like a thief from his childhood home towards the Hotel DuMort.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as he arrived in the entrance, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder. His eyes seeking out the first rays in a silent show of rebellion against his vampire nature he smiled at the golden light, wincing seconds later as it burned his eyes and he had to duck into the inviting darkness of the hotel lobby.

Slipping silently through the hallways Simon heard the noise of the clan readying for sleep, quiet chatter and sleepy wishes of fond dreams as the sun rose slowly over the hotel. Yawning gently he rubbed sleepily at his eyes, the dark of the hotel making him feel drowsier than he already did after his run.

Closing the door to his room behind him Simon turned tiredly away from it only to jump in fright at the sight that greeted him. Raphael Santiago sat poised on the lounge of his room, head propped up on a fist as if to appear nonchalant to Simon’s arrival.

However the younger vampire had become good at reading the leader’s body language and going by the prominent depth of the circles beneath his eyes and the slightly less masked expressions the Spanish man was feeling the tiring effects of the sun to.

“Where have you been fledgling?” Raphael enquired as Simon dropped his guitar to a chair and threw the duffle onto the small coffee table in front of it.

“At my old home,” Simon said, sinking down onto his bed to begin untying his sneakers. Several seconds in he gave a loud yawn, jaw clicking with the strength of it as he groaned quietly.

Ignoring the mess he had made of the laces he decided to kick off his shoes instead, the sneakers landing on the ground with a thud followed by the socks as he stretched languidly, toes curling at the force of the movement.

“Ahh yes and what did you bring back?” Simon ignored the slightly stilted words, blinking muzzily at the outline of the older man, hands creeping down to his belt.

“Guitar. Clothes,” he grunted, fingers sliding the leather out from its loops deftly, fingers curling in the waistband of his jeans as he popped the button and pushed them down his thighs, kicking them the rest of the way off till they landed beside the jeans.

Turning onto his stomach he burrowed his head in the soft downy pillows piled several high along the head of his bed, missing the wide eyed look from Raphael as he moaned and nuzzled the comforter, shirt riding up to reveal a strip of tanned skin.

“Yes clothes… clothes are important…very important. You seem tired we’ll talk in the morning about you going out alone when you’re still inexperienced” Raphael coughed, turning his head to rub his jaw with his fist.

“M’kay whatever you say. You’re the boss. Night night Raph” The younger boy was fighting with the comforter, body twined around the soft fabric as he kicked at it with tired vigour. Plumping the pillow, he relaxed, body sinking into the comfortable mattress.

“My name is not-” Raphael turned to face Simon in indignation. A look that quickly faded from his face as he saw the boys tousled hair poking out from above the blanket.

Sighing quietly in consternation he stepped closer, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed he plucked the glasses from the angular face, leaning forward to run his knuckles gently down the side of the sleeping brunette’s face.

“Goodnight Simon,” he whispered, snatching back his hand as Simon shifted closer and hurrying to leave. He stopped at the doorway, glancing back at the slumbering vampire, “ _Dulces sueños bebe_.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sunset came without complaint from Simon who stirred from his sleep, shuffling blearily to the ensuite installed in all the hotel rooms, showering more out of habit than for any real need. He was just pulling on an old jumper and pair of sweatpants he had liberated from his old home when he froze, jumper halfway over his head so it obscured his vision.

He had stripped in front of Raphael.

Just taken off his pants in front of the older vampire without so much as a by your leave.

Simon was certain if he was able to blush his cheeks would be a flaming red. Groaning in embarrassment he finished pulling the shirt over his head, praying that Raphael would at least deign to bring up the incident in private instead of embarrassing him in front of the rest of the clan.

Looking in the mirror he blinked as he saw the jumper he had inadvertently pulled on an old gag gift Clary had gotten him with the words ‘I Don’t Bite Ugly People’ written in red across the front with a kiss mark underneath.

Oh the irony was almost too much even for him; he was about the take it off when he considered the face Raphael would make when he was once more faced with Simon’s horrible fashion choices. Maybe the jumper would even be enough of a failing in Raphael’s mind to make him forget all about Simon’s little strip show the night before.

Deciding to forgo shoes the brunette vampire padded quietly through the hotel, admiring the opulent finishes and grand paintings that covered the walls. Pausing at the top of the stairs to the lobby he stared in wonder, moonlight filtered through the windows and illuminated his clan. Clad in stylish clothes the light danced off their features, highlighting their otherworldly beauty.

“Simon! Are you going to being joining us tonight? We’re going to find a mundane club to party!” Dolly, a dark haired vampire with caramel skin broke apart from the groups conversation to beckon him down.

“I’m good Dolly. I kind of want to stay in tonight. I have a few things I need to catch up on.” The good thing about the vampire clan was that they knew when to mind their own business and so none of them pushed the matter any further as they readied to leave.

Watching as the last of them exited the hotel, cheering in excitement, Simon grinned and hurried back to his room. Picking up his guitar he placed the strap around his neck, steps retracing till he stood in the main hallway of the hotel. The only rooms down the way of his were the bedrooms of other clan members and he needed something with better acoustics than the type of rooms that housed the various clan members.

Despite living at the Hotel for a while Simon had yet to have a chance to explore, there was all the drama with Clary coupled with his refusal to acknowledge the repercussions of his new nature that prevented him from getting the chance to wander around more than the area of his room and Raphael’s.

Bare feet padding quietly on the marble floors he peeked into several rooms, meeting sights of more bedrooms, a few storage spaces and a large communal bathing place. Turning the corner his eyes were instantly drawn to a set of huge ornate doors with gold embellishments and flower carvings.

Pressing gently on the handles the doors swung inwards with a deep creaking noise, knocking gently against the wood as they swung shut behind him.

The sight that met his eyes was beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale he used to read as a child.

It was a vast but desolate ballroom; he stood at the top of a grand sweeping staircase that ended in beautiful golden marble floors. Towering walls of arching glass windows bordered the sides and shimmering crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling in pendants of splendour.

Hesitating briefly, he began descending the stairs, eyes sweeping over the beautiful portraits hung above the windows in a representation of the Hotel DuMort’s history he began to understand how the vampires had become so recluse. Why would you want to leave when your home was so beautiful?

Reaching the ground, he stepped onto the marble floor, spinning giddily he bowed to an imaginary partner and took up a fast waltz, one of the few dances he knew, missing the brief flicker of the door as a figure entered and stood hidden in the shadows of the entrance.

Slowing to a halt in the centre of the ballroom he took his guitar from his back, fingers plucking expertly at the strings. The melody resounded through the room, strong and clear as it echoed back to Simon who felt like crying at the splendour of the notes amplified by the towering structure.

Laughing in delight he strummed gently along the strings, fingers foraging a path they had taken many times before. Lips quirking at the tune he flicked his wrist with the movement, hips moving in time to the tune.

Inside my heart there's an emptiness  
A heavy head on a hollowed chest  
Soft spoken like a disease  
Is the way to incomplete me

Simon grinned, keeping the beat with his foot as he felt the notes vibrate in his throat, soft and pleasing in a way he couldn’t have achieved before his vocal chords received their vampiric upgrade.

Can you shake this soul of mine?  
Shoot my breath to the highest high  
Tell your truth or dress a lie  
Is this hello, or is goodbye?

The song had always been a crowd pleaser at the cafes where they played, the beat and lyrics catchy enough that they could have the whole place dancing by the chorus. Taking a deep breath, an action unnecessary due to his non beating heart he launched into the chorus, voice vibrating off the walls in a rising crescendo

Is this the low, or is it the high-igh-igh-igh?  
high-igh-igh-igh high-igh-igh-igh  
Just let it go enjoy the ri-i-i-ide  
Without the low there ain't a high-igh-igh-igh  
High-igh-igh-igh

Laughing delightedly at the beat seeming to come effortlessly to his fingers he felt the urge to move, hips and feet stirring in tandem as he danced by himself in the ballroom, unaware of the dark eyes watching his every move, lips bitten by sharp fangs in order to keep in the words threatening to spill forth.

From the ground up we will rise  
I tip my hat to the highest highs  
Everyday is a compromise

'Cause all we need is love  
and love needs sacrifice  
But it's sure worth the prize  
If you get it right  
'Cause way up in the sky  
There's no such thing as blind

Raphael stared in amazement at his fledgling, all 5’ 11” of geekiness and snark, as he moved in time to the upbeat tune resounding from his guitar, his voice a sirens call. He never knew, never even thought to ask, if Simon had any hobbies other than putting himself in mortal danger.

The brunette immortal threw himself into the final chorus with vigour, body moving sensually in time to the beat. Raphael loosened his tie a bit, tugging his collar away from his body in an attempt to cool his body from the sudden heat spreading through it. He didn’t even know vampires were capable of feeling this warmth.

So tell me is this low, or is this the high-igh-igh-igh?  
high-igh-igh-igh high-igh-igh-igh  
Just let it go enjoy the ri-i-i-ide  
Without the low there ain't a high-igh-igh-igh (eh! eh!) high-igh-igh-igh (eh!)

Fingers stilling on the strings Simon laughed, high and clear and filled with all the joy he had been hiding since his first moments as a vampire. It was inconceivable how much he had missed playing music, singing had always been an escape, it was nice to have that bit of his identity back.

“Well well _bebé_ , is this what you do with your spare time?” Simon froze, certain if it was possible his face would be a bright red.

“Raphael, I didn’t know you were here. I thought you went out with the others.”

“Silly fledgling, you seem to have forgotten about our need for a little chat.” The older vampire walked sedately down the grand staircase, Simon’s eyes widening at the formidable picture he made, so much regaler than Simon could ever hope to look.

“Our chat? Oh you mean about last night. Look I know it was wrong but I needed more clothes, I can’t wear yours for the rest of eternity, and you threatened to kill me… again if I ever ripped another jacket, and I swear I was extra careful and I made sure that no one saw me, and my family didn’t even notice and I got back here before dawn and-”

“Simon stop. Just because you don’t need to breathe anymore doesn’t mean you can’t take one now and again” Raphael chuckled, watching as Simon drew in an exaggerated breath, shuffling nervously under the older vampire’s stare.

“I see you didn’t just go for clothes in the end.” Raphael commented once Simon looked to have calmed down.

Simon fidgeted with his guitar, fingers strumming across the strings on a nervous impulse. “I didn’t go for my guitar but once I saw it sitting there I remembered how much I missed playing.” He said quietly, bitting his lip at Raphael’s unimpressed stare.

“ _Usted es un muy buen jugador. Y tu voz sus magníficas_ " Raphael said quickly, hands clasped behind his back as he avoided Simon’s gaze.

The teen stared at the leader in confusion, he had never seen Raphael so unsettled. “What did you just say?” he asked curiously, taking several steps forward so he was standing directly in front of the older man.

Raphael coughed, clearing his throat as he met Simon’s penetrating stare. “I just said your playing is interesting.” He said nonchalantly.

“No you didn’t. I didn’t take Spanish in school but Clary did and she used to use that last word to describe some of Jocelyn’s artwork. It means magnificent, so were you calling me magnificent?” Simon laughed, moving closer and forcing Raphael to shuffle backwards a bit as the guitar was the only barrier between their chests.

“Not you just your voice.” The Spanish man huffed as he realised what the fledgling had just forced him to confess. “Look it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything, so you sing, it’s interesting but don’t read too much into it.”

“You called my voice magnificent and now you just want me to let it go?” Simon teased, continually stepping closer to Raphael who maintained a steady backwards shuffle. “Really Raph how long were you standing in the shadows watching?” he continued mercilessly.

“Since the start.” Simon stopped at that admission, running a shaky hand through his hair in a sudden show of nerves. He hadn’t expected that; Raphael had watched him the whole time as he made a fool of himself.

Raphael grinned at the anxious move, stopping his backwards motion and striding forward confidently, Simon now the one retreating as the Spanish man backed him into the golden curve of the stair’s banister. “Why Simon didn’t you want anyone to find out about your little show?” he teased, lips curving into a fanged smile as the taller boy ducked his head.

Simon felt trapped, strong arms lay either side of his waist and boxed him in against the banister with no way of escape. It wasn’t like he was unused to Raphael’s touch, the clan leader often doled out casual touching without much forethought but the proximity of the man’s presence was making it hard for Simon to concentrate, his eyes drifting to the older boy’s lips without his permission.

“It’s embarrassing… I didn’t think anyone was here, otherwise I never would have-” the brunette found his words cut off abruptly by the contact of an index finger pressed gently against his lips, stopping him in the middle of his flustered stammering.

“¿Cómo _estás tan adorable_?” Raphael sighed, finger sliding softly along the teen’s lower lip, stroking along the sharp line of Simon’s jaw. The boy swallowed nervously, tongue darting out to wet his lips and catching the tip of the Raphael’s finger.

“You just did it again didn’t you? Complimented me in some way I can’t understand.” Simon huffed, unknowingly pouting at the other vampire.

“Yes. It’s easier that way.” Raphael brushed his knuckles over the boy’s cheek in a rendition of his gesture the night before.

“Only for you Mr Unfair vampire man, you can understand everything I say.”

“ _Deja de poner mala cara. Me dan ganas de besarte aún más_ ” Raphael commanded, retrieving his hand and return it to the banister, arms flexing on either side of the fledgling’s waist.

“That was an order wasn’t it? Well guess what if I can’t understand it then I don’t have to follow it. So ha,” Simon taunted childishly.

“I said stop pouting.”

“Really you expect me to believe that entire sentence meant only four words.” The brunette vampire laughed, biting his cheek in an attempt to stop as he saw the discontented frown spreading over Raphael’s face.

“You know you could try being nice to me in English.” Simon said when he finally managed to keep his giggles under control. Raphael rolled his eyes, stepping closer so he was pressing into Simon’s space, the entire length of their chest meeting up as Simon squeaked nervously at the sudden lack of distance between their faces.

" _Eres un idiota. Tienes suerte de que eres lindo_ "

“Did you just call me an idiot. I object, I thought we were trying this whole being nice thing. You didn’t even last-mph” Simon’s speech was cut short abruptly as Raphael leant up and slotted their lips together, hands cradling the thinner boys face in his hands as he pressed passionately into the kiss.

Simon flailed in confusion for a few seconds, unable to understand what had just happened. He whined as he felt Raphael’s grip slacken, the other boy pulling back at the lack of reciprocation. Panicking slightly Simon pushed his hands into the others perfectly styled curls, wincing as he thought of how Raphael was going to kill him for ruining the hairstyle.

Tugging on the black curls Simon hauled the other closer, humming in approval as an arm wound around his waist to pull him further into the others embrace till he felt he was drowning in the scent of leather, hair gel and spice. Raphael grinned against the fledgling’s mouth, tongue sweeping against the others lips as Simon slid open his mouth to increase the passion of the kiss, moaning pleasurably as the stockier vampire pushed a leg between his, rocking gently against the heated flesh between his legs.

Lacking the need for air came in handy as the kiss continued well past what would be possible for mortals, hands skimming along the hard planes and slight curves of each other’s bodies, lips meshing in a frantic pace of tongue and pleasure, bodies pressed together from knee to chest and further.

Raphael pulled back first and Simon whimpered wantonly, attempting to pull the older man closer to continue kissing. Raphael grinned at the debauched state of the Jewish vampire, pressing a gentle kiss to the others swollen lips as his hand carded gently through tangled chocolate hair.

“I said you’re an _idiota_ yes, but a cute one.” Raphael laughed, Simon humming in acknowledgement before pulling Raphael closer for a languid kiss, lips sliding against one another gently in a show of fondness instead of the passion of the earlier kiss. “You are incorrigible.” Raphael muttered.

Simon pulled back, nuzzling gently into the hand cupped affectionately around his jaw. “If I agree do I get more kisses?” he questioned cheekily, blinking up at Raphael with begging eyes.

“Hmm it would be nice for you to listen to what I’m saying for once.” Raphael teased, poking gently at Simon’s unguarded stomach. “But I will give you kisses even if you don’t” Simon grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against Raphael’s in a simple kiss, pulling back slightly only to do it again and again until Raphael was smiling just a broadly against his lips.

Simon shifted slightly, seeing to remember the presence of his guitar where it was held up by his body pressing it into the banister behind him. “If I knew all I had to do to get your attention was play a song I would have done it ages ago.” Simon laughed, hands gripping the material of Raphael’s shirt waist beneath his jacket.

“ _Dios bebé_ you already had my attention,” Raphael sighed, hands tightening around Simon’s neck as he pulled him back in for another kiss and then another and another. The two happy to stay curled in each other’s embrace in the abandoned ball room, trading lazy kisses and later soft declarations of affection.


End file.
